Vanessa (Virtua Fighter)
How Vanessa joined the Tourney When she was still a child, Vanessa's parents were killed. She was taken by J6 shortly afterwards, and trained to be an instrument of combat. A man named Lewis, a member of the special forces, infiltrated J6 and rescued Vanessa. Vanessa grew close to Lewis. However, their time together was brief, as a member of J6's special forces murdered Lewis when Vanessa was celebrating her twentieth birthday. Years later, she has joined an organization to protect important individuals. One day, she hears of J6's intention to capture Sarah in the 4th tournament. Vanessa decides to join the 4th tournament not only as Sarah's bodyguard, but to find Lewis' murderer as well. (Taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 4) Vanessa was captured by J6 in order to create a new Dural model called V-Dural ("V" standing for Vanessa). She was rescued by a double agent within J6. However, she has dissociative amnesia, and does not remember anything that has happened to her between these events. She is currently struggling to find out what happened to her during this "blackout" (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 5). She regained her memories at the end of the fifth World Fighting Tournament, but V-Dural was still active. Attempting to hack into Ultratech weapons, she suddenly found herself targeted by a Fulgore robot. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Vanessa stands in her offensive stance. After the announcer calls her name Vanessa does a rising kick, then does two jabs and a backhand punch as the camera zooms saying "Time for a combat seminar!" Special Moves Back Knuckle Stream (Defensive Style Neutral) Vanessa does a backhand punch, then a high and middle kick to the opponent. Ducking Body Smash (Defensive Style Side) Vanessa does a body blow, then a quick jab to the face of the opponent. Crane Savate (Defensive Style Up) Vanessa waits for her opponent to attack. If anyone tries to, she jumps into the air quadruple kicking him/her. In midair, she automatically does the quadruple kicks. Stride Combination (Offensive Style Neutral) Vanessa does a low jab, then a rising punch, then kicks her opponent away. Stinger Strike (Offensive Style Side) Vanessa rears her right hand back and punches her opponent hard. Can be charged for more power. Nebula Lancer (Offensive Style Up) Vanessa jumps into the air with a left upper, then a right elbow upper. Style Change (Down) Vanessa switches from ehr default Defensive Style, to her Offensive Stylem and vice versa. War Counterattack (Hyper Smash) Vanessa has her arms open waiting for an attack. If anyone tries to, she says "Ready?" then does three hooks, then spins and does a body blow. She then kicks her opponent upward, then spin kicks him/her as he/she comes down. Ending Shootout (Final Smash) Vanessa does a hard spin kick. If she hits, she circles her hands saying "Let's wrap things up!" then bobmards the opponent with eight punches, then uppercuts the prey, then jumps after and punches three more times, then finishes by giving a punch to the side of the face, and knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Vanessa goes into attention and salutes saying "Mission accomplished!" #Vanessa does a spin, then elbow punch from behind, then turns around and swings her right arm, then does a knee and rising kick, then goes into her Offensive Stance and says "We'll fight again." #Vanessa does two hooks, then raises her right knee and sets it back down, then says "You're no match for me!" On-Screen Appearance Vanessa runs in and does tow jumping knee kicks, then says "I'll show you what combat's all about!" Trivia *Vanessa's rival is Ultratech's fighting machine, Fulgore, while her second rival is an alien from Star Planet, Starro. *Vanessa Lewis shares her English voice actress with Piastol. *Vanessa Lewis shares her Japanese voice actress with Birdo. *Vanessa Lewis shares her French voice actress with Wheelie Scooter, Momoko Dojima, Mew Ichigo, Lucy Van Pelt and Sypha Belnades. *Vanessa Lewis shares her German voice actress with Dead Master, Homura and Iggy. *Vanessa Lewis shares her Arabic voice actress with Miss Sweety, Cure Egret and Lana. *Vanessa Lewis shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Vice. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters